falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Villa police station
|terminal =Villa police station terminal entries |footer = Inside look }} "Desert Wind" The villa police station is a location in the villa in the Sierra Madre. Background Before the Great War, the building was the headquarters for the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort's police and security personnel. The terminal entries on the police chief's personal terminal prove that corruption was present among either all or part of the casino's security detail. Layout The station contains all that a once-bustling police station in a high end area would need: several cells for individual prisoners and a larger cell for people who have committed less dangerous infractions. The larger cell contains Dog. The police station does boast some amenities, such as a usable bed and a reloading bench, that can be found in the third room to the right of Dog's cage. The police station can be a bit tricky to traverse, as there are four radios on the upper floor, several in one room, and another in the basement, any of which could potentially detonate the Courier's collar. All of these radios, however, can be switched off manually or destroyed with weaponry. The contraband room is located immediately left of the main entrance to the police station, but to access the room, the police chief's terminal (hard difficulty) must be hacked. Reading the "Prohibited Items" entry on the terminal will count towards the History's Sake challenge. Inside the contraband room are various weapons, ammunition and other miscellaneous items. In the third cell in the row at the back of the station, behind a locked cell door is a ¡La Fantoma!. On the first floor in the room with a reloading bench, on the first shelf to the right is a Programmer's Digest. The basement consists of five rooms. The radio signal in the first room comes "through the grille" from the back room. This radio can still be disabled if the Courier is willing to toss a grenade into the room, or it can be bypassed by moving quickly through the first room. There are various containers and lockers with random miscellaneous loot in each basement room, including Sierra Madre chips. The first room has a terminal with some background information and a step ladder that leads to a Milsurp Review, Tæles of Chivalrie and Fixer on top of the tall wooden boxes. A janitor's closet, to the right upon entering the second room, has some liquor and a bottle of Buffout in open containers, and a copy of Grognak the Barbarian lying on the floor. The final room contains the Dog command tape sitting next to the radio. Notable loot Related quests * Find Collar 8: "Dog" Notes * If Dean Domino is a companion, when nearing the police station, he is reluctant to get any closer for fear of the ghost people there, stating that the ghost people use the area to hunt in. However, in reality, there is only a single one outside the station and none inside. * The police station is one of the only places where the Courier can rest in the villa, as most other buildings with beds are in even worse shape and exposed to the Cloud. * Emergency lights provide most of the light inside the dimly-lit station. Appearances The villa police station appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Gallery Vending machine code - Steady.jpg|Vending machine code - "Steady" Vending machine code - Weapon repair kit.jpg|Vending machine code - "Weapon repair kit" Vending machine code - .308 rifle rounds.jpg|Vending machine code - ".308 rifle rounds" Vending machine code - .357 Magnum rounds.jpg|Vending machine code - ".357 Magnum rounds" Grognak Villa Police Station basement.jpg|Grognak the Barbarian SM 8 of Spades Villa Police Station.jpg|Sierra Madre 8 of Spades Dean's SS in Villa PS.jpg|Dean's Secret Stash Category:Dead Money locations de:Villa Polizeistation es:Comisaría de policía ru:Вилла — полицейский участок uk:Вілла — поліцейський відділок